STOLEN VALENTINE
by acuteoblivity
Summary: Continuation to CNP I promised;) It's how Sookie deals with her Feb. 14th and what Eric does to fix it. Story is rated M due to language. For now. Who knows what will happen later on.


A/N: here's the continuation to CNP. i hope you like it. for those whose didn't read my first story, please do so to get a better grasp on this one s it is the continuation.

CH.1

SPOV

The valentine holiday's coming up and I gotta get back to Bon Temps. I hate that holiday and what it represents...love. I had that once and I have to say: I don't want it back. I found the love of my life and it turned out I wasn't his. Eric gave me all he could and I had to take that as it was then let go. It took me a while...ten years to be exact. I still have to go though, as hard as leaving would be, I can't be around all that love a big city would no doubt try to capitalize on.

Since the mini takeover attempt things have gotten better between us, we're friends I guess. It still hurts though I'm not as angry. We still talk and we still get along, but it's hard, it's not enough. I need to go and when he stops by to do his usual check in, I'll tell him. And the time is now since there's already a knock at my door and the mind tells me it's him. I just need a believable excuse why I have to get back.

"Hey there you!" I said way too happy.

" Hey to you too. Someones happy to see me." Eric said with his signature sexy smirk.

"Yeah, no. I'm happy because you won't give me any guff for letting me go home." I said with an obviously fake smile.

"Go home? Why would you want to go home? I thought you liked it here." He said with obvious hostility.

"It's nice, but it's not home. I have to get back and check on things..I'll come back to New Orleans if need be or you can send for me when the need arises." I said in a near pleading tone. I really didn't want to come back, but I would if only to avoid Valentine's Day.

"Fine, but you come back prepared to stay awhile." Eric said in defeat, but not before he stuck the knife in.

"Fine." I huffed. "But I leave now." I growled as he nodded walking away.

"The jet will be ready in an hour." He said over his shoulder.

"No need." I smiled as he turned around.

"What do you mean 'no need'?" Eric asked

" I mean no luggage." I smiled before I popped.

Yes, I could have left at anytime, but I wanted to make sure my luggage got back. All of it. Today's teleportation was mostly just to piss him off for making me come back.

v...v

Arriving home never felt so good. I got the mail that was filled with bills and mailings from school about seminars I'd like to hear. If I hurry up and take my final test I will graduate this summer. YAY me! I got on my computer and quickly took the test and sent it off to the professor, he thought I was some type of scholar because I passed every test and got good scores on my essays. If only he knew why. I was a telepath meaning I was the epitome of everyone in the psychiatric community's wet dreams. Yay me I guess... I sat paying all my bills then I decided to start dusting since I have been gone for a week. As I dusted I hummed Adele's Chasing Pavements and felt no closer to calm.

EPOV

Why did she do that? Well, I knew why. Because she could. I have to talk to her about this popping away whenever the mood strikes her. I sat on her bed and decided to figure out the real reason why she went back.

After some time I realized I was no closer to figuring out so I called someone who would know.

"_Master"_ my child said in her annoyed tone that only she could do.

"_Sookie left. She said she needed to get back. However, she'll be back she says."_ I assure my child.

"_Hm, she left sooner than I expected."_ She said curiously.

"_Why did she leave earlier than you thought? What aren't you telling me?"_ I asked in quick succession.

"_Master, it's a week before Valentine's Day. I thought she'd hang in there until a few days before."_ Pam said thoughtfully.

"_What does the holiday have to do with anything?"_ I asked.

"_Well, she hates the holiday and all it stands for. She won't even hang out with me during that time."_ She said quietly.

"_She never hated holidays before. She even wore heart barrettes on Valentine's."_ I asked confused drawing a huff of annoyance out of my only child.

"_Well, wouldn't you hate a day dedicated to love if the love of your life broke your heart..."_ She screeched before I cut her off.

"_Watch it Pamela."_ I threatened. _"How long has she been like this?"_ I asked

"_I'm shocked you don't know. She's been this way ever since..well, you know."_ She said with sincere sadness for her friend.

"_Thank you, Pam. I'll call back later."_ I said before hanging up.

I had to fix this, somehow I couldn't figure out how. How did let it get so bad? How did I do this to her? I broke her and she lives like a old bitter woman out there in the woods. For someone so young,beautiful and powerful, she's a...a.. hermit.

I was torn from my musings when my phone rang. _"Northman"_

"_Eric, we have to fix us. I can't go on like this."_


End file.
